halloween_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Brackett
'Annie Brackett '(April 15, 1961 – October 31, 1978) was the daughter of Sheriff Leigh Brackett and the best friend of both Laurie Strode and Lynda Van der Klok. She was a victim of Michael Myers' 1978 massacre. Biography Early Life Annie Brackett was born in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois to Leigh Brackett and an unknown mother. At some point, Annie became good friends with both Laurie Strode and Lynda Van der Klok and also met a boy named Paul Freedman, who she began dating.[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]] 1978 Massacre Babysitting for the Wallaces speak with Laurie.]] On Halloween, during school, Annie had been dragged into the boy's locker room by her boyfriend, Paul, who informed her that he would unable to come go out that night as he had been grounded. Annie was annoyed at this and later told Laurie and Lynda as the three were walking home. As the three were talking, a suspicious man in a car slowly drove past them and as the car sped up, Annie yelled after it that "speed kills" and it suddenly came to a stop. Lynda and Laurie scolded Annie as the car finally drove off. Lynda then asked if her and her boyfriend, Bob, were still on to come over the the Wallace House tonight while Annie was babysitting and Annie was adamant but accepted. tells Annie about a man behind the bushes.]] After Lynda had reached her house and walked off, Laurie and Annie walked on further until Laurie suddenly stopped them and told Annie to look behind the bush as she had seen the man that Annie yelled at earlier. Angry that he may have followed them, Annie marched over to the bush only to find nothing behind it, teasing Laurie about her needing to get out more. She then reached her house and bid Laurie goodbye. Later, Annie called Laurie in order to tell her what time she would have but was chewing at the time and didn't respond the Laurie's questions, causing her to hang up out of fear. Annie then called her back and asked what was wrong but Laurie said she was fine. Annie informed her she would pick her up at six for them to go babysitting. and Annie speak with Sheriff Brackett.]] Later, Annie picked Laurie up in her mother's car and the two made their way to the street of the Wallace and Doyle houses. On the way, they noticed Annie's father and stopped to talk with him where he explained that someone had broken into a nearby store and stole several knives and a Halloween mask. The girls wished him luck in his investigation and got back on their way. Just before they got there, the girls discussed the school dance and Laurie mentioned wanting to ask Ben Tramer and Annie began to tease her about the crush. However, she quickly noticed how sad Laurie began to look and comforted her, explaining that Ben would like to go with her, but Laurie remained unconfident in herself. The girls quickly made it to their destination and Annie dropped Laurie off at the Doyle house and then drove herself up to the Wallace house where she bid goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Wallace and greeted little Lindsey Wallace. about what she told Ben Tramer.]] At some point after entering the Wallace house, Annie called Ben Tramer and told him all about Laurie's crush on him and also her wanting to go the dance with him. She then called Laurie in order to inform her of what she had done and was about to tell her until the Wallace family dog, Lester, entered the kitchen and started barking at Annie. After unsuccessfully asking Lindsey to escort Lester outside, Annie did it herself and then told Laurie about what she said to Ben Tramer. As the two began arguing about it, Annie accidentally spilled butter all over her top and angrily hung up the phone and took her shirt and pants off, putting a larger, cleaner shirt on instead. As she was reaching for the washing up liquid, a bang came from the backyard, however, Annie quickly dismissed it and went outside to the to wash her clothes. watches Annie as she speaks with Paul.]] As she was placing her clothes in the washing machine, the door to the laundry room suddenly closed and locked, startling Annie and after her attempts to call Lindsey for help deemed unsuccessful, she was forced to climb out of the window. However, as the window was far too small, she became stuck and began screaming for Lindsey to come help. Luckily, Annie's boyfriend, Paul, called the phone and Lindsey ran outside to get Annie to answer it, helping her out of her situation. Annie begged Lindsey not to tell anyone about what had just happened but she simply smiled at her and walked away. As they both got inside, Annie lifted the phone and spoke with Paul about him sneaking out and coming over to the Wallace house so they could sleep together. Annie told him that she would come pick him up, not realising she was being watched from behind. make a deal.]] She then took Lindsey over to the Doyle house to be with Laurie and Tommy Doyle so she could go pick up Paul. Once she arrived, Lindsey immediately went to watch TV with Tommy and Annie found Laurie carving a pumpkin in the kitchen. The two then made a deal, if Laurie watched Lindsey, Annie would tell Ben Tramer that what she said about Laurie was all a practical joke. Laurie quickly accepted and Annie went to pick up Paul, not knowing that this was the last time she would see her friend. Death .]] Annie walked back to the Wallace house and attempted to enter her car but realised that she had forgotten her keys from inside the house. She then walked back into the house and retrieved the car keys from her coat pocket, also taking time to fix her hair in a nearby mirror. Once she reached the garage, she opened the car and noticed that the windows were fogged up and attempted to wipe it off with her finger but was then grabbed by someone in the backseat who began to strangle her. Annie desperately struggled to stop the intruder, even honking the car horn in order to signal for help but to no avail. After a while, Michael ultimately finished Annie off by slitting her throat with a kitchen knife, causing her to fall to the side, dead. Post-Mortem , laid out on the bed below Judith Myers' gravestone.]] After her death, the intruder, Michael Myers, took her corpse out of the car and brought it back into the Wallace house, also being noticed by Tommy Doyle from across the street. Later, after Lynda and her boyfriend's deaths, all of their corpses were spread around a bedroom in the house which were all discovered by Laurie after she had come looking for them. This was then followed by Michael chasing Laurie and almost killing her but ultimately, she managed to outsmart him. Annie's corpse, and the corpses of Lynda and Bob, were then discovered by the Haddonfield Police Department and taken in for examination and a proper burial. Legacy Laurie's Revenge After she survived Michaels massacre in 1978, Annie's death, as well as the death of Lynda, was one of the major factors that drove Laurie to train herself in the use of weapons and defeat Michael Myers later in her life. She attempted this forty years after the 1978 incident but it is unknown if she was successful.[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]] Myers Documentary The deaths of Annie, Lynda and Bob intrigued investigate journalists, Dana Haines and Aaron Korey, and persuaded them to create a documentary surrounding the massacre that occurred in 1978. However, the two never managed to finish the documentary as they had not collected enough information and also became victims of Michael Myers himself. Personality Annie was known, in her high school, to be the very sarcastic and funny one in her small friend group. She would always playfully tease Laurie Strode about her crush on Ben Tramer and also about the fact that she would in fact "scare away" men. She was also seen talking very playfully and teasingly with her boyfriend, Paul. Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]]" (mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Michael Myers